Semangkuk Bubur
by Aqua Days
Summary: Tezuka membuatkan Atobe semangkuk bubur misterius. [Imperial Pair/Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu]


Semangkuk Bubur

Tenipuri © Konomi Takeshi

Imperial Pair – Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu

.

.

( ´ - ` )( ´ ▽ ` )( ´ w ` )

* * *

Dahi Tezuka berkerut membaca pesan dari Atobe. Pesan itu hanya berisi dua kata.

 _Cepat datang_

Sudah. Hanya dua kata itu. Tanpa bubuhan tanda baca apa pun. Begitu lugas. Tidak ada basa-basi khas Atobe, tidak ada godaan atau gombalannya yang biasa.

Hampir pukul dua belas malam. Sudah kelewat larut untuk bertamu. Tapi pesan dari Atobe tadi sepertinya benar-benar serius. Tezuka menyambar mantelnya. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan Atobe.

"Mungkin saja dia kembali meledakkan sosis dengan microwave," gumam Tezuka seraya mengunci pintu apartemennya.

Angin bulan Desember yang dingin berhembus. Tezuka berjalan cepat menembus keheningan malam.

* * *

Letak apartemen Atobe memang tidak terlalu jauh. Lima belas menit jalan kaki dan Tezuka sudah tiba di gedung apartemen yang mentereng. Ia merapatkan mantelnya dan mempercepat langkah. Lebih lama berada di luar dan ia akan beku. Penjaga apartemen mengangguk kepada Tezuka ketika ia lewat. Tezuka balas mengangguk. Wajahnya sudah bukan hal asing bagi penjaga di sini meski ia tidak terdaftar sebagai penghuni. Salahkan frekuensi kedatangannya yang terlalu tinggi. Atau tepatnya, salahkan Atobe yang terlalu sering mengundangnya (memaksanya) datang.

Atobe mulai tinggal mandiri di apartemen sejak setengah tahun lalu. Katanya untuk berbaur dengan lingkungan masyarakat pada umumnya demi keberhasilannya memimpin perusahaan di masa depan. Tezuka menyangsikan motif itu. Dengan kalangan masyarakat mana sebenarnya makhluk itu ingin berbaur kalau apartemen yang disewanya saja tipe _turah-turah_ begini. Tapi tinggal sendiri di apartemen mewah tanpa satu orang pun pelayan sudah tergolong hal keren yang bisa dilakukan Atobe, harus Tezuka akui.

Tezuka ingat, bulan awal Atobe debut untuk tinggal sendiri, dia harus dengan telaten menjelaskan cara membuang sampah, memasak, bersih-bersih dan mencuci baju. Atobe berkelit ia bisa membayar orang untuk mengurus kebersihan apartemennya serta hanya perlu memakai jasa pesan antar makanan bila ia lapar. Tezuka memukulnya dengan centong nasi.

Butuh waktu setidaknya tiga bulan sampai Atobe benar-benar terbiasa. Tezuka selalu terlibat dalam prosesnya. Pada akhirnya Atobe pun layak dinyatakan mampu hidup mandiri meski berkali-kali ada kejadian konyol. Meledakkan makanan dengan microwave adalah yang paling sering.

Tezuka sampai di depan pintu menuju Atobe Mini Kingdom –sebutan norak Atobe untuk apartemennya. Tezuka memencet bel dan menunggu. Tidak ada yang membukakan. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menghela napas.

Diambilnya kunci cadangan dari saku dan membuka sendiri si pintu.

"Atobe?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Tezuka berjalan melewati ruang tamu, menuju kamar Atobe.

"Atobe?"

Di sanalah Atobe berada, tergolek tak berdaya di tempat tidurnya. Tertidur tidak tenang dengan muka yang menyedihkan, begitu pikir Tezuka. Manusia penuh gengsi itu berkeringat banyak, mukanya sampai mengkilat terkena sinar lampu. Sebelah tangannya terkulai dengan masih memegang ponsel.

Tezuka memegang dahi Atobe. Panas. Atobe demam.

Atobe terbangun merasakan tangan dingin Tezuka memegang keningnya.

"Tezuka?" suara Sang Diva seperti habis ditukar dengan suara kodok.

Tezuka menyahut dengan halus, "Kau mau minum? Sudah makan?"

Atobe hanya menggeleng. "Tenggorokanku sakit."

"Kuambilkan air."

Tezuka bangkit dan menghilang ke dapur. Ia kembali tak lama kemudian dengan segelas air di tangan.

Atobe mengerang ketika Tezuka memaksanya untuk duduk. Kepalanya berkunang. Tezuka menunggu sebentar sebelum kemudian mengangsurkan gelas tinggi berisi air, yang diterima Atobe dengan gemetar. Atobe meneguknya hingga habis. Ternyata ia memang haus. Tapi tetap saja sakit menelan sesuatu meski itu cuma air.

"Kau perlu ke dokter."

"Tidak. Tidak ada dokter atau rumah sakit. Aku hanya perlu tidur."

"Sejak kapan kau demam?"

Atobe tak menjawab.

"Atobe."

"Pagi ini."

Tezuka melempar pandangan tak suka. "Kenapa tidak menghubungiku lebih cepat?"

"Tezuka, aku tidak ingin berdebat."

Satu helaan napas panjang dari Tezuka dan sisanya diam. Atobe kembali berbaring, menarik selimut dan menenggelamkan diri di dalamnya. Tubuhnya meringkuk membelakangi Tezuka.

Tezuka meninggalkan Atobe. Ia pergi ke dapur, berniat membuat bubur. Niat yang hanya tinggal niat karena ia mendapati wadah beras kosong. Oatmeal pun tak ada. Di kulkas hanya ada satu gelundung bawang bombay dan tuna kalengan yang sudah dibuka. Tidak ada bahan lain yang bisa dijadikan makanan. Terus seharian ini Atobe makan apa? Tezuka kembali ke kamar.

"Atobe, apa yang kau makan hari ini?"

"Pisang," jawab Atobe dengan suara tidak jelas karena terhalang selimut.

"Lainnya?"

"Tidak ada."

Ingin rasanya dia menendang Atobe. Sabar, sabar. Menendang orang sakit itu tidak barokah.

"Aku ke konbini sebentar."

* * *

Sudah tiga kali ia mengitari rak bahan makanan dengan pandangan seksama, meniliti benda-benda yang dipajang di sana. Tezuka tidak menemukan bubur instan. Ia bertanya pada penjaga toko. Katanya stok habis, yang terakhir baru saja dibeli oleh orang sebelum Tezuka. Tezuka menimbang apakah sebaiknya dia membeli oatmeal atau sereal saja. Baru saja akan meraih bungkus oatmeal, Tezuka teringat bahwa Atobe hanya mau memakannya bila diseduh susu. Oatmeal sendiri sudah ada kandungan susunya. Padahal nanti Atobe harus minum obat.

Tiba-tiba mata Tezuka tertumbuk pada suatu kotak. Dan itu memberinya ide. Ia menyambar dua buah dan segera membawanya ke kasir. Petugas kasir menatap Tezuka dengan pandangan agak heran.

Setelah membayar, Tezuka segera kembali ke apartemen. Sebuah kantung plastik putih berisi dua kotak sesuatu terayun di tangannya seiring langkahnya yang cepat.

* * *

Tezuka menggeledah kotak obat dan menemukan obat demam. Diletakkannya obat itu di nampan, bersama dengan segelas air putih dan semangkuk bubur beraroma harum. Tezuka membawanya ke kamar Atobe dan menaruhnya di meja samping ranjang.

"Atobe."

Punggung Atobe diguncangnya pelan.

"Hm."

"Makan."

"Tidak mau."

"Harus mau."

"Tidak."

"Kusuapi."

Dan Atobe akhirnya bangun. Mukanya langsung membentuk ekspresi aneh begitu melihat isi mangkuk.

"Benda apa itu?"

"Bubur," jawab Tezuka santai.

"Bubur instan?"

"Semacam itu."

"Aku tidak doyan yang semacam itu."

Tezuka mencoba sabar. "Tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan kok. Tidak akan meracunimu."

Jadi Tezuka menyenduk bubur, meniupinya agar suhunya pas di mulut, lalu menyodorkannya ke Atobe.

"Buka mulutnya. Aaa."

Meski enggan, Atobe membuka mulutnya dan melahap gumpalan putih itu. Kesempatan untuk bisa disuapi oleh Tezuka itu langka. Menyiakan rezeki adalah hal yang tidak baik.

"Ini ..."

Atobe merasakan bubur yang ada di mulutnya.

"Ini enak."

Tezuka tersenyum. Ia kembali menyuapkan bubur. Atobe memakannya dengan lahap. Lapar tak bisa dielak. Tak terasa isi mangkuk itu nyaris tandas.

"Bubur instan apa ini? Mungkin aku perlu beli juga untuk jaga-jaga."

"Oh, itu.." Tezuka menyendok bubur yang tersisa, dikumpulkan menjadi satu suapan. "Ini bubur bayi."

Hening.

"Kau serius?"

Tezuka mengangguk. "Lagipula bubur bayi banyak gizinya, kan. Ini yang terakhir Atobe. Aak."

Masih dengan rasa tidak percaya, Atobe melahap buburnya. Ia baru saja disuapi bubur bayi. Oleh Tezuka. Entah harus sedih atau bahagia.

Tezuka menaruh kembali mangkuk yang sudah kosong ke atas nampan. Ia mengambil obat dan menyobek bungkusnya, mengeluarkan sebentuk tablet putih.

"Minum obat lalu tidur."

Atobe menurut. Ia mengambil obat dari tangan Tezuka dan meraih gelas sebelum Tezuka sempat mengambilkan untuknya. Tablet putih itu hilang tertelan bersama air. Atobe tampak lebih rileks.

"Ah, sebentar."

Tezuka menghilang dari ruangan dan kembali dengan membawa sesuatu. Atobe menatapnya dengan ekspresi bertanya.

"Kompres demam."

Atobe melihat ada gambar bayi di kemasan yang sedang dibuka Tezuka.

"Jangan bilang itu kompres yang buat bayi-bayi itu."

"Memang iya."

Bubur bayi dan sekarang kompres bayi. Atobe hendak protes tapi tangan Tezuka keburu menempelkan kompres itu ke dahinya. Rasanya dingin. Tangan Tezuka yang menangkup sisi wajahnya terasa sejuk dan lembut.

"Tidurlah."

 _Sekali ini saja._

Atobe menyamankan diri di kasur. Ditariknya selimut sampai ke dagu.

"Tezuka, tolong matikan lampunya."

Tezuka tersenyum. Mendengar kata tolong terlontar dari Atobe itu benar-benar sesuatu yang membuat dirinya bangga.

Ketika sudah mencapai saklar lampu, Tezuka baru menyadari sesuatu. Ruangan ini dingin. Tezuka juga baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia tidak melepas mantelnya.

"Atobe, kau tidak menyalakan pemanas."

"Kau bilang padaku untuk berhemat."

Yang dia maksud berhemat itu bukan begini.

"Kau mau demammu tidak sembuh, ya."

Tezuka meraih remote pemanas tapi tangannya ditahan Atobe. Atobe melempar pandangan penuh arti ke arahnya.

"Kau tidur di mana?"

Tezuka berpikir. Ia merasa malas kembali ke apartemennya jam segini.

"Kamar tamu."

"Di sini saja," pinta Atobe.

"Dan tertular sakitmu? Tidak," tolak Tezuka.

"Kalau kau sakit, aku bisa menyuapimu bubur bayi dan memasang kompres."

"Itu hanya kalau sakitmu sudah sembuh. Kalau kita sama-sama sakit bagaimana?"

"Biar Kabaji yang mengurusnya."

Tezuka nyaris menyembur tawa namun ia bisa menahan diri dan hanya berakhir dengan tersenyum geli.

Tezuka berbalik badan. Atobe khawatir kalau-kalau ia sudah membuat Tezuka marah. Tapi bukannya tadi dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang keliru?

Lampu dimatikan. Tezuka melepas mantelnya, menaruhnya di kursi serta mencopot kacamata dan meletakkannya di meja. Berikutnya ia menempatkan diri di samping Atobe. Atobe terkesiap. Tidak menyangka Tezuka benar-benar menuruti permintaannya.

"Tezuka?"

"Supaya kau cepat tidur dan tidak cerewet."

Atobe tersenyum. Dipeluknya Tezuka erat. Tubuh Tezuka terasa sejuk baginya sementara Tezuka merasa Atobe bagai guling penghangat. Atobe mengecup kening Tezuka singkat dan membenarkan selimut. Tezuka menyadari sesuatu

"Selimut elektrik?"

"Makanya aku tidak terlalu butuh pemanas."

Tezuka hanya tersenyum dan balas memeluk Atobe erat. Kembali Atobe mengecup keningnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka berdua untuk terlelap dan hanyut ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian, gantian Tezuka yang demam. Atobe sudah semangat untuk menyuapi Tezuka bubur bayi namun cita-cita itu segera pupus. Ibunda Tezuka keburu datang menjenguk putra semata wayangnya itu dan membuatkan bubur, yang pastinya bukan bubur bayi. Atobe tak punya kesempatan.

Tapi paling tidak, Atobe bisa mengobrol santai dengan ibunda Tezuka tentang banyak hal –termasuk tentang masa kecil Tezuka Kunimitsu yang hanya diketahui oleh sedikit sekali orang. Tezuka? Oh, dia sedang tertidur pulas tanpa tahu bahwa beberapa aib masa kecilnya dibocorkan oleh ibunya sendiri ke orang paling narsis sejagad perhelatan dunia tenis remaja masa lalu.

Atobe tersenyum membayangkan reaksi Tezuka nanti ketika ia membahas Tezuka dulu pernah memakai baju cewek di acara pentas kanak-kanak.

 _Cepat sembuh Tezuka._

( ´ - ` )( ´ ▽ ` )( ´ w ` )

-SELESAI-

* * *

22 Desember 2015, 14:25

* * *

Fanfic yang entah bagaimana bisa selesai dalam satu hari XD Efek haus asupan Imperial tapi ga ada yang bikinin #ngode

Bukannya update yang Catatan Mini malah bikin ini. Uhuhuhuhu. Yang penting Imperial sih ya *dor*

Terima kasih sudah membaca :*


End file.
